glows_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
ThatsSoJaden
| tribes = Fans | place = 6/24 | alliances = TBD | challenges = TBD | votesagainst = TBD | days = TBD }} , referred to as Jaden during his time in the game, is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa. Profile Got off to a rocky start by my entire tribe knowing I wanted Dark out, but quickly realigned myself with her by throwing Season 2 Winner GabeStarC under the bus and lied about how he had told me to vote her off first because of past drama, which he never did. On the Fans tribe, I was quick name to go home because people had found out my strategic game so quickly, but I saw cracks among my tribemates; both Tyler and Libby had connections to the Favs tribe, and I knew that I needed to get them out first, so I lured Libby into telling me she wanted to get Tyler out at some point, after which I told Tyler, to create a conflict between them. I put myself in the middle, as both Libby and Tyler need me as a vote, and, once we reach our first tribal, the clear targets are Tyler, and Libby. After Libby plays an idol, saving herself from the (insert vote count) votes for her to go home, I had to do a lot of damage control as I was one of the votes against her, but she believed me after I had put the blame on Kea, saying that the numbers wouldn’t make sense if Kea had voted Tyler because only so many people did, including me, of course I had been lying, but it worked, and Libby and I maintained trust. After the swap, I heard news about Libby telling Cards to vote Lizzie, and luckily, I got both Cards and Lizzie on my new tribe. My goal here was the same, pit two targets against each other, and it worked. Cards was convinced Lizzie was against him, as I had told him numerous times that Lizzie was going after him (not true), so Cards, worries, made an alliance with me, Night, and Kea, getting the majority as a four. However, I needed Lizzie to stay comfortable, so I tell her I’m with her, again, I am placed in the middle position with these two huge targets I had created. Meanwhile, I have partnerships with Dom and Moon who go tribal with Cass, someone who I had figured out early in the game wanted me out. I tell them Cass is impulsive and untrustworthy, and they take my advice and vote her out, eliminating one more person targeting me. At the joint tribal, Lizzie and Cards wanted to split the vote, but I didn’t want to split the vote, as I was positive it would always be Libby going home, so I made sure that they give me the votes on the other player so I could vote Libby instead, eliminating the plan of a split vote with my own plan of sending Libby home with a straight, solid count. Later, as my tribe went to tribal council yet again, this time alone, I made sure to stay solid with my four of Night, Kea, and Cards, sending Lizzie, a huge threat, home. At merge, I float with during Infa vote, getting some people to vote Johnny just to make him nervous, hoping to make him anxious with the amount of votes. During the Cards vote, I tell Johnny right as we start the session how Cards had been telling everyone Johnny was with him, and tight with players like Ocean and Dark and Cards himself, knowing that Johnny had been paranoid about people finding out about his game. I tell Johnny to vote Cards, as it’s for our best interest, and he does, making Cards the second member of the jury. My next plan, as devoius as it sounds, right after I had gotten his trust, was to vote Johnny, as he had been a good player with a solid alliance. I use Aaron, who knows he’s on the bottom as a Fav, and we, that being Me, Night, Dom, Moon, and others vote Johnny our, shocking his alliance members Dark and Ocean. During the week before the next session, I search in the map for the idol, knowing there would be one as Johnny and Cards had both just been voted out with one, and I find it! I then have Moon tell me what’s going on with other castmates, and she tells me Dom has two idols and is trying to get me out. I ask Gabe (Winner of Season 2) of he knew about this, having been close with all Dom, Moon, and myself, and he said yes. I get Gabe to tell me all of what Dom was planning, as Gabe had discussed the game with Dom before, and I learn that Dom had been working to get me out for a while, wanting to even vote me off the session Cards and Johnny were eliminated. During the session, I tell Dom to vote Moon, informing Night it was just a trap to get Dom to play an idol on Moon, his ally, and not okay one for himself because he thinks Moon is the sole vote, but it was really almost everyone else that would be voting him. This happens, but then Dom plays one for Moon, and one for himself, wasting one idol, and saving himself with the other. I then use my idol to save myself, knowing I would have been the other vote, and save myself. All the votes are nullified, and Dom tells me to vote Aaron, but then votes Night, as almost ever other player had decided to do so as well. I was blindsided after the tie, for the first time that season, after I had controlled every vote. I was panicked, everyone had figured out my game, everyone wanted me out, and many other things were happening all the while. I tell Dom, during the week, that Gabe has been rigging it for Moon to win, because I couldn’t have Dom trust Gabe any information, knowing it would just mean they would both be sharing information about me, so I needed to break that connection. I then tell many other players that Gabe had been interfering with the game, simply trying to create the chaos I had made in the previous days of the season. This backfires, as the whole cast begins to berate Gabe for sharing any information, and Gabe is furious with me. I felt bad, and I wondered if it was worth it, losing a friend to stay in a game I probably wouldn’t have won because I was too big of a threat in. So I quit. I regret it now, I still should have fought, but I hope for a return Survivor Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Samoa Contestants Category:Survivor: Samoa Category:Glow's Survivor Category:Glow's Survivor Contestants